Why is Tom Depressed?
by Zahir890
Summary: Why is Tom Depressed? As Jerry gets ready for another chase day, he finds out that something is not right with Tom. Why is that? Find out in this one-shot. May contain some depression. Enjoy.


**Me: Well hello there everybody! What's up? Welcome to the Tom and Jerry one-shot!**

 ***Tom, Jerry, Butch and Muscles soon arrives.***

 **Butch: Yay baby! We are back!**

 ***Tom nodded excitingly as they slapped high fives.***

 **Muscles: Wha'cha doing Mr. Author?**

 **Me: Just watching the 3rd season of the new Tom and Jerry show.**

 **Butch: Ah cool.**

 **Muscles: Feels great to be back after a long time.**

 **Butch: What about that Magic Ring Movie?**

 **Muscles: That was a long time ago too you know.**

 **Butch: Oh. Whoops.**

 ***Tom, Jerry and I laughed a bit.***

 **Me: Well anyway, it's time for some appreciation and disclaimer.**

 ***Tom nods as he writes something on a big paper and then shows it to us which says '** _ **Appreciation**_ **'***

 **Butch: Well Zahir890 would really love to thank you all for following and favouriting him and his stories. It really means a lot to him.**

 ***Jerry nods as he writes something on a big paper and then shows it to us which says '** _ **Disclaimer**_ **'***

 **Muscles: And he doesn't own Tom and Jerry. It belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Me: That's right. And now ladies and gentlemen, let's get into the Tom and Jerry one-shot. A bit of a warning though: It contains a bit of depression.**

 ***The four of them gulped upon hearing that. Pretty soon, the opening music of Tom and Jerry starts to play.***

Why is Tom Depressed?

It's a beautiful day. The sun's shining. The birds are singing. It's a lovely day indeed to go for a walk.

Inside a house, there is a mouse hole. And inside the mouse hole lives a brown house mouse name Jerry. He just got up, yawned and stretched a bit. He then performed some exercises and then has his breakfast which is a big cheese (obviously!). He then goes off to take the shower before heading outside for a while to greet the birds before returning to his room and heading off to the other exit which is a big room.

" _Another day, Another chase to welcome the morning._ " Jerry thought.

He then goes around to search for a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat name Tom. It didn't take him long enough to find him. He's doing something on his pillow. Jerry gave a quick whistle but Tom didn't move an inch.

Jerry then approaches Tom and waits for a while before he gives a big kick to Tom's butt and races away to avoid getting caught by Tom and the chase will begin...

But still no movement from Tom...

Surprised, Jerry approaches him again. Must be a trick. That's what Jerry thinks. He thinks Tom is doing nothing so that at the right moment and at the right time, Tom would just simply grab Jerry by his hands unnoticed.

Jerry then began to pull Tom's fur a bit before he pulls it harder. After a few seconds, it gets torn.

But still no movement and reaction from Tom.

Jerry is surprised. That's funny. The last time he did that, Tom shooed him away instead of screaming in pain in which it turns out that Tom was looking lovingly at a female cat. The other times, you know what.

But this time, Tom is on his pillow so why didn't he give any reaction to it? He's not even looking at the window so why no movement to it? The least Tom could do is to shove him off but he didn't do that either.

Ah yeah. Jerry thinks it must be a trick. Waiting for the right moment to grab Jerry in his hands.

Finally, after thinking for a while, Jerry runs and soon comes back with a dynamite. Putting it under Tom's tail, he lightens the match stick and lightens it on the dynamite before he runs on to his mouse hole to hide, waiting for it to explode.

BOOM!

The dynamite exploded and Jerry gets out from his mouse hole, preparing for the angry reaction from Tom and the chase which is to come.

Still no movement or reaction from Tom.

Now Jerry is really surprised. What happened to Tom? Why isn't he reacting to anything? Did something happen to him? Determine to find answers, Jerry walks towards Tom's burned tail and began to climb on his furs to get the answers.

Once Jerry reaches Tom's shoulder, he looks to see Tom's face and is really horrified as to what he saw. Tears are dropping from Tom's eyes as his eyes are showing some signs of red. His whiskers are off zig zag and even downwards. On his pillow are two photos but his pillow is wet from all the raining tears.

Wondering what went wrong with Tom, Jerry climbed down to the wet pillow and looks at the photos before looking at Tom. Tom finally notices Jerry and points one photo for Jerry to look.

In that photo shows a beautiful white female cat with a beautiful blue bow tie.

Ah yes, that must be Tom's girlfriend. Jerry has seen her with Tom a couple of times. Sometimes he would witness him and a black alley cat fight over her a couple of times. At one point, Jerry himself even won over her. Other times, Jerry would see Tom and her would make love and leaves them to do his own business. They had been together for a while so what could have gone wrong?

Tom points another photo. The photo shows her inside a big luxurious car but with her is a big and strong brown cat who is showing off his muscles. Jerry scratched his head for a while but it didn't take long for him to realize the horrible truth that he knew when he looks at Tom's depressed face and the photos that tells the crushing and heartbreaking truth...

She cheated on Tom!

Shocked that she would do such a thing, Jerry frantically looked at the photos and thought of many things. Why did she dump Tom just like that? Why would she toss him aside for someone else? Half of his brain thinks that its because of muscles while the other thinks that it could be his riches. Or maybe, Jerry thought, it could be both.

Jerry then looked and asked as to when did that took place. Tom explained, using his sign language, which shocked Jerry. Apparently, the photo was taken on the same night Jerry had a family dinner with his Cousin Muscles Mouse, Nephew Nibbles and his Uncle Pecos.

Inside of Jerry is filled with anger now. How could she do this to Tom?

A tear suddenly dropped on Jerry's head in which Jerry looked up to see that Tom is going to cry now fully. Realizing what's going to happen, Jerry makes his tail into an umbrella while looking sadly at Tom.

Tom finally cried. He cried and cried. Cried because his ex-girlfriend dumped him like he was nothing. Cried because all of his memories with her has been cracked like a glass. Cried because his future with her has been shattered. Cried because his heart has been pierced by an arrow. Cried because he failed to understand as to why she would do that.

Poor Tom. Jerry had never seen Tom this sad before. He wanted to hug him to comfort him. Jerry then went to grab a tissue box so that Tom can blow his nose with it.

Jerry came back, slowly carrying a tissue box to near Tom. Tom grabbed many tissues and started blowing his nose but he is still in tears. He cried and cried then grabs some tissue and blow his nose. Yet he still cries.

Tom then got into a position where Jerry wanted to hug Tom's face. He wanted Tom to know that he still has someone whom he can find comfort with. He wanted Tom to know that he still has someone who will never leave him by his side and will always be with him. Yes, they are frenemies and rivals. Yes, they always chase each other but at the time like this, when the going gets tough or in a situation like this, these two will always stick to one another and find comfort with each other.

No one, not even Tom, deserves such a heartbreak like that.

Tom is still crying but then he feels the warmth of Jerry's hug on his face. Somehow, it calmed him down and somehow his tears stop falling down. No matter how much he chases Jerry nor how much pain and suffering they put on each other, they still have each others backs. They can't live without each other. Several times it happened when they were glad that their rival was gone only to slowly feel the loneliness and regret and the urge of wanting him to come back. Tom, slowly smiling, felt the warmth hug from Jerry.

"George! George! Time to go honey." A female voice called.

"I'm coming. I'm coming my dear Joan." A male voice called which is obviously George.

They then walk a few distance.

"Alright Tom. Be a good cat and..." Joan is about to say something when she suddenly saw something which awed her, "Oh Wow..."

"What is it dear?" George asked as he approaches her.

"Would you look at that dear? Isn't that a lovely and touching dear?"

George then saw Tom and Jerry snuggling and Jerry comforting and hugging Tom's face. George is in total awe and touched as well.

"Yes it is my dear. It's a very rare thing to see a cat and a mouse getting along with each other so well." George smiled.

Joan nodded with a smile as they patted Tom and Jerry on their heads before they slowly exited the house.

The rest of the day, rather than chasing, Tom and Jerry spend was watching T.V, playing video games, having food and cracking jokes.

 _Night:_

The owners hadn't arrived yet? Must be stuck in a traffic jam. That's what Jerry thought.

He then could see Tom's sleeping but smiling face. He feels much better than before although his pillow got a bit wet from all the crying he did. Nevertheless, Tom must be glad of whatever happened today and so is Jerry.

Finding Tom's blanket, Jerry slowly covers Tom. He looks at him for a while before going back to his mouse hole. Who knows? Tomorrow it might come back to the good old chasing again. Jerry thinks that it could be possible but also highly unlikely as well cause Tom will obviously needs some time to get off from that heartbreak that occurred.

In that case, he already had some plans on his own for the few days. Having already made that, Jerry finally retired for the night.

 **Me: Yep and that's the end of this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 ***Loud cries and wails occurred and I turned to see Tom and Butch crying and wailing.***

 **Butch *crying*: It's so sad! I can't hold my tears! Too sad! I feel your pain Tom!**

 ***Tom cries as well as they hug each other, still crying. Muscles comforts them.***

 **Muscles: Chill out you two. It's just a one-shot.**

 **Butch: But still...*cries like a baby.***

 ***So while the cats are crying and Muscles is comforting them. I sighed a bit while Jerry sighed sadly.***

 **Me: Anyway, another cartoon one-shot is coming up soon within a week or a week and a half. Stay tune for that.**

 **Muscles: And until then, he will be grateful if you can fave this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. And until then, see you guys around. Bye for now.**

 ***As the closing music of Tom and Jerry starts to play and it ends after a while, Jerry is writing and drawing on a big paper and then shows it to us saying:**

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A Tom and Jerry Fanfic**_

 _ **Written by Zahir890**_ **.***


End file.
